


JB X Sudsapda

by rainbowbrown



Series: JJ fam [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Baby Kim Yugyeom, But he always modelling too, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Producer Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbrown/pseuds/rainbowbrown
Summary: Alternate Universe- where producer/model Jaebeom went to magazine photoshoots and brought his family along. Chaos ensued.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJ fam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	JB X Sudsapda

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent. May contains major inaccuracies. Apologize for mistakes. Read at own risk.
> 
> Yugyeom is around 2 years.

Jinyoung goes outside as it is his turn to throw away the garbages this week. It is a nice day today, with clear skies and pleasing breeze greets his worn out pyjamas. Hey, it's still early in the morning, do not judge him. As per customary, he checked their inbox for new letters. Dusts are everywhere and there were tons of unpicked letters. Jaebeom hyung probably forget his turn last week, he murmed to no one in particular. Sorting the letters in one hand, he did not expect to find a considerably larger parcel there. 

Must be Lim Jaebeom's newest addition. Jinyoung couldn't begin to fathom what did he bought. From home suppliers, decorations, Yugyeom's toys, personal cares, travelling essentials, he bought basically everything once he discovered the perks of online shopping. He can't be stopped. Jinyoung blamed it on Jackson for introducing it to him. 

As much as he would like to stay and basks in the wonderfulness of nature, he has a baby to take care of. Wasting no time, he picks up everything before rushes inside to make sure Yugyeom hasn't awaken yet. 

Soon after his son learnt to walk, he seemed determine to make sure he left footprints everywhere on the earth surface, starting from their entire home.

Jinyoung quickly goes inside their nursery, relief sweeps upon him when he sees Yugyeom is still in his dream land. He couldn't help but caresses his son lovingly. This week will be the last week with Yugyeom before he needs to part with him again for his shooting schedule. Granted, movies shooting are considerably shorter than dramas but Jinyoung just finds it difficult to leave Yugyeom to his nanny now that he's been spending time with him all the time. Jinyoung loves his work, but he relly detests the part where he needs to be apart from his family. Bending down, Jinyoung kiss him on the plump cheeks, hoping futilely that his son would never grow up. 

Shaking his head out of depressing thoughts, Jinyoung looks over the surprised parcel and promptly sits down besides the crib before he actually starts crying. He lines everything on the linoleum floor and begins to sort it out. He catalogues the bills first and put it on one side. He intends to wait for Jaebeom to wake up, but since the package was adressed to 'Mr Im and family', his curiosity is successfully peaked. He must be allowed to take a sneak peak since he's technically Mr Im, right?

Furthermore, there is always this exhilarity that comes with opening a new parcel.

Jinyoung tears off the wrappings carefully, afraid that too much noise will wake his baby up. A photo of Jaebeom's pink shirt is the first thing that greets him and he immediately recognizes the contents of the mystery packaging. A smile stretches across his lips.

Unbidden, the memories of their last trip washes over him.

∞

"Jinyoungie, you're free next month?" Jaebeom asked, voice breathless from their precious activity.

A silence ensued, except from Jinyoung's ragged pants that were slowly coming down. Jinyoung saw a rustle from the other side and not a second later, Jaebeom's face was directly on him. 

"Jinyoungie? I was that good that I rendered you speechless?" He smirked.

"Damn you. Give me a sec." Jinyoung smothered his cocky husband with the pillow in his hand to shut him up. Also, to willed his flush to fade out. Another deep inhale, he continued,

"Hmm, yeah. I think so. My drama film will finished soon and I planned to take a break too. Why?"

Jaebeom tucked the offending pillow by his side and pouted, "I was hoping to bring you and Yugyeom to Thailand. But now that you attacked me, I might need to rethink my decision."

Now perking up, Jinyoung propped an arm up, facing his husband with poorly concealed excitement. "Oh my god! Are you serious?! When is it? Should I start packing now? How long will we stay? Please bring us along. Please. Please." 

"Hey calm down, babe. Its two weeks from now. Like I could leave you here. " He mumbled the last part.

"Thank you, hyung. I love you!"

Jaebeom may act tough, but he could never resist his husband, a fact that Jinyoung exploited well.

Jaebeom laughed heartily, and scooted over so he can cuddle.

"I love you too."

∞

Jinyoung loved to dress Yugyeom in onesies these days. Today, it's a wolf day. Jaebeom was ecstatic, claiming it as his spirit animal or something. 

It did not help that Yugyeom looks absolutely adorables in that cloth. Grey suit with fierce-looking wolf eyes, down to the animal's claws was there. Jinyoung couldn't be more happy with all the little details too such as claw marks, as it gave a tough wolf appearance. Yugyeom didn't look a bit intimidating though, not with all his gummy smiles and four teeth full-on display. Jinyoung could coo at him all day, to be honest. 

The same couldn't be said to his husband, sadly. His disguise was ridiculous. Jinyoung asked him to replace his YSL shades to just a normal one, but he refused to. Not only that, he also chose to wear his signature bucket hat, did he seriously thought nobody would recognize him?

Jinyoung was more discreet in his disguise, but once people noticed his husband, there was no escape for him too. He speed-walked to enter business class line, poor Yugyeom was suffocated from his daddies' fans he started to whimper. 

He made Jaebeom swore he gets to dress him up for the next trip, so Jinyoung counted that as a win for him too. 

∞

The hotel they stayed at was conveniently near to shooting location. They reached early just as planned so that they could have fun exploring around the city before Jaebeom was called to work. 

It wasn't Jinyoung's first time at shooting location, but it is definitely one with his own husband as the model. The place was huge and spacious, not like what Jinyoung used to back in Korea. It was an open space, with several dressing rooms and a waiting room. There was also some local celebrities who was shooting at the same place.

Jaebeom has gone to change his clothes and do his makeups so Jinyoung made himself comfortable in the waiting room. He didn't intend to stay for long, he was just curious to see behind the scene of Jaebeom's photoshoots. Besides, he already got the invitation too. 

Yugyeom was getting fussy the longer he spent in the guest room so Jinyoung thought bringing him outside would calm him down, and hopefully he could get a glimpse of Jaebeom. 

He was not dissapointed. Jaebeom was in a bathtub, or at least attempting to. Jinyoung chuckled when he noticed the older struggled with his broad shoulders. Yugyeom wriggled in his arms when he spotted his daddy, so Jinyoung went elsewhere to distract him.

A staff who apparently can speak Korean approached him, to which Jinyoung is absolutely grateful, cause he didn't know how to inform them without bothering his husband that he was going excuse himself. 

The woman he chatted with turned out to be a conversationalist, and Jinyoung didn't have the heart to refuse when she offered him a seat. He placed Yugyeom in his lap and in no time was quickly absorbed in their conversation, earlier plan discarded. 

He learnt a lot about the local culture from her, and when she rattled off the interesting places he should go while he was here, well, how could he not pay attention to it? 

Halfway through the conversation, he suddenly realized that his lap was missing the familiar weight of one Im Yugyeom. He cast a glance downward, only to confirm his fear. He apologized to his new friend known as Manow, and excused himself hastily in search for Yugyeom. He was glad when Manow was understanding enough and even offered to help him to find his brat.

When and how did Yugyeom managed to slip literally under his nose, he had no idea. But he had to find him as soon as possible, because mild as he was, Yugyeom was unpredictable.

Jinyoung's first instinct was to find Jaebeom, where it's probably the place Yugyeom will be headed to.

Glad to know his sixth sense still worked.

His kid actually was standing besides the bathtub that Jaebeom currently occupied and.. trying to climb in it. Two tiny fists gripped on the edge of bathtub, with one leg above another in an attempt to fit inside. Yugyeom seemed really determine too,with a nose scrunch and brows furrowed in concentration. 

Jinyoung would've supported him if it was under different circumstances. As it was, he practically ran, scooped up Yugyeom with practiced ease, and all but flee the filming room.

As expected, the baby started crying almost immediately, reaching for his father. Apologizing profusely to the staffs, Jinyoung brought him outside so that his husband could finish filming without distraction.

∞

Jaebeom was immersing himself, tuning out the outer world and visualling himself as a professional model should. Taking a deep breathe, he lets everything goes and relaxed his expression to a more neutral one, suitable for magazine cover. However, he spluttered in the water at the sound of his son's voice. Even the cameraman was startled. 

"Dada..Gyeom bath too."

Jaebeom's handsome face turned absolutely morified when he saw Yugyeom was trying to haul himself up in the same bathtub. Luckily, Jinyoung, his dependable Jinyoung, appeared just as fast and whisked their son away. Jaebeom apologized copiously for the unexpected trouble, but the staff and cameraman just laughed it away. Yugyeom was a white rabbit today, which probably the reason he wandered around unnoticed in the spacious white walls there.

∞

Fortunately, the place was really near to local mall so Jinyoung brought Yugyeom to toys shop to soothe him. 

"Dada?" His crying was reduced to small sniffles, but Jinyoung's heart broke a little bit more when he asked for his daddy. 

"Baby, I'm sorry, daddy's working and he'll join us soon, okay? And you can bathe with daddy when we're back in hotel. I'll even prepare a bubble bath for you, hmm?"

"And please don't disappear on me again, you worried me, Yugyeomie." He chided firmly. 

Yugyeom probably didn't understand half of what he was saying, but bless him, the baby still obediently nodded that Jinyoung just want to kiss him senseless. He's too cute for his own good. 

∞

"Hey cutie, shopping by yourself?" A whisper suddenly was heard and even before Jinyoung could register what he was doing, a solid whack sound reverberated in the small space.

"Holy shit, Jinyoungie its me!" Jaebeom groaned, caressing the tender spot where Jinyoung elbowed him. Jinyoung apologized, though he did not sound like he regretted it at all. "Then, don't surprised me! I thought you're a thug or something! You're lucky I didn't kick you in the groin." 

Jaebeom visibly wilted but then Yugyeom caught his attention and reached for him. So he was all happy again. Apparently, the shooting went on smoothly and Jaebeom finished it early than on schedule so he joined them. 

Jaebeom's makeup was still on and Jinyoung suddenly felt insecure at how good-looking he was. At least back at their home, they always sort of in disguise whenever they went out together to avoid attention. So, seeing Jaebeom like this, openly handsome for the world to see and stare at, it made him nervous.

As if sensing his dark thoughts, Jaebeom's unoccupied hand reached around his waist to tug him closer. Jinyoung surreptitiously glanced at his husband. The looks Jaebeom gave him was enough to chase his insecurities away.

∞

The following days was jam-packed with the itineraries that Jinyoung arranged beforehand. He made sure to includes the places Manow told him to visit too.

"Wow, you really came prepared, huh?"  
Jinyoung wiggled his thick eyebrows as the answer.

The last day, they went to local zoo, since Yugyeom was such a big fan of animals. It was his first time too. Their previous plan to bring Yugyeom there always got cancelled, with both their tight schedule. They both were glad to finally managed to do it here. Yugyeom was always excited when he watched animals in the tv or his dads' phones, but it was nowhere near his reaction when seeing the real thing. He refused to be held, and insisted to walk by himself. He wasn't afraid of any animals too, though he took a great liking to polar bears, which Jinyoung found absolutely adorable. Jaebeom only picked him up earlier when he seemed too tired to walk by himself. 

On their way out, Yugyeom's blabbered chatters had quietened down, most probably lethargic. Jinyoung peeked at the back of his husband's broad shoulder, and promptly melted on the sight.

"Oh, our kangaroo is asleep." Jinyoung chuckled fondly, while bringing out his camera film to capture his beautiful family.

Jinyoung couldn't remember when was the last time he was having this much fun and spending it with his own family? Jinyoung never want it to be over. 

∞

"Oh, is that Sudsapda?" Jaebeom suddenly appears from behind of Jinyoung's shoulder, trying to take a peek.

Jinyoung jerks back to reality at the sound of Jaeboom's voice. He nods enthusiastly, while eagerly showing Jaebeom the pictures he particularly like. 

The older laughs at the bathtub scene, which apparently made as the cover. 

"Wow, not bad, hmm?"

Jinyoung smiled at Jaebeom's boyish grin, and decides he could indulge his husband this one time.

"Yeah. Absolutely dashing."

"I love you."

"Love you too, hon. And don't be too cute. I might want to kiss you."

"Well, what's stopping you?" Jinyoung challenges with a raised brow. Jaebeom smiled predatorily and leans closer.

"Yugy bath, too." Jinyoung almost have a heart attack when his son points to the magazine cover. Jinyoung automatically shares a look with his husband. A moment later, they both burst out laughing, referring to certain bath incidence. Yugyeom frowns unhappily because apparently he isn't included in his dads' jokes. But before he could full out bawling, Jinyong picks him up.

"Okay, Yugyeomie. Let's have a long and relaxed bath together. All three of us!"

Yugyeom shows his toothy smiles and it took everything in Jinyoung to not smothers him with kisses again.

∞  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end. I don't even know what I wrote.


End file.
